The Organization
The Organization is a human faction that creates and controls the Claymores, the official mission is to be a resource/charity protection service for the humans from Yoma and Awakened Beings, called Voracious Eaters in public. They try to keep up the image of a charity yet secretly wish to control politics and experiment on the humans of the island. Their headquarters is located in the east of Tolaine in an area named Staff, a rocky and barren region. The Organization is led by the Board, these elders are the ones who make important decisions and shape the Organization's modus operandi. Anyone else answers directly to them without questions. The board recently appointed Rae to Knight Commander to lead and reform the organization, giving her power equal to the retrieval squad and second only to the board itself. The organization board is largely autonomous, although it gets instructions and reports occasionally from the Mainland. History The organization was created around 1000 years ago by the human alliance of the Mainland to develop weapons to counter the Drach. They built facilities on the island of Tolaine and brought in a population of humans to experiment on. These humans soon formed towns and religions and accepted the presence of yoma as an accepted fact while the organization benefited from their distress. The island was isolated from the rest of the world by the Outsiders created some unknown time in the past. The organization was toppled around 500 years before the storyline of The Silver Eyed Angel by Miria but was quickly restored when the mainland force of the "first generation" arrived. The organization is very exclusive, recruiting from the Mainland to keep the population ignorant and not allowing any word of the organization's existence to slip out, creating Outsiders to guard the waters from escapees or seafaring venturers. The organization, although it is very extensive in observing Tolaine, has been infiltrated by both the drach and the Vanguards, both of which possessing at least one inside informant. The organization has always remained as a political power in Tolaine, as they control, amongst the general population, who lives and who dies from yoma attacks. Hundreds of years prior to the storyline, the organization became self-sufficient and currently, has seized control over the Fellowship, becoming one of the island's main political powers, the other being the Rabonian Church. Headquarters Not many details are known about it except that it covers a noticeable area with various facilities. It has a conference hall where the Board holds their meetings, a heavily guarded Archive, practice grounds for the trainees, barracks for the Claymores to rest in and places for them to socialize with each other. In a heavily separated area, the Retrieval Squad has its facilities to perform their research. Here, there are operating rooms, as well as many hidden storage rooms. Contained here are the bodies of the 7 Ghosts, the Hate Child, and a dormant Eternal, which likely is the hate child itself. Teresa's body and Galatea are notably kept hidden there as well. In preparation for the future, the Organization has begun to build fortifications around its headquarters to resist even an attack from the abyssal ones. Jeu de Paume is in charge of this. Military force The military force of the Organization are the Claymores and to a lesser degree the Retrieval Squads creations. 47 Claymores are available for the Board to command, controlled and supervised by the so-called handlers. Each one covers one separate territory of Tolaine, except No 10, the anti Claymore warrior who never leaves the headquarters. Recently, because of the changed political situation in Pieta the Organization is in the process to double the amount of Claymores and even employ Colorheads. Rae, Claymore No 5 and recently appointed Knight-Commander, is leading and organizing this transition. The Silver Reserves are a secret backup unit composed of at least 47 naturally born hybrids. They exist to act as a replacement force in case of an emergency, act as extra warriors in times where there aren't enough claymores, and also to gather up Colorheads. They are kept in Heaven. The Organization has Zeros which are sometimes sent into the field to do hard missions. Their main purpose is to obtain a piece of an eternal. Why they are unable to use the eternal they have dormant in their possession is unknown, although likely, they are trying to wake the eternal up by infusing it with an awakened piece of another eternal. The Organization also has the Hate Child, a mysterious being which will only be let out in the case of the fall of the Organization due to its enormous damage capability. The hate child is kept at Staff. For more information about the Claymores see the main articles: Claymores,Silver Reserves, ''[[:Category:Zeros|''Zeros]],'' ''Retrieval Squad Handlers Handlers are the humans that monitor the claymores. They are chosen from the mainland like every other human member of the Organization and generally possess a sixth sense to track down and give missions to Claymores. *Apsley *Monet For more information about Handlers, see Handlers. Retrieval Squad The Retrieval Squad is a subsidiary of the Organization responsible to recover fallen Claymores and Awakened Beings for research purposes. They also are responsible for the creation of Claymores, for this reason most warriors avoid the Retrieval Squad like the plague. They are also working on projects which cannot be revealed to the general public since they would ruin the Organization's appearance as a charity. The retrieval squad usually desecrates claymore graves and yoma/awakened kill sites to collect claymore swords, armors, and research samples. All this is done without the claymores' or humans' knowledge. For more information about the Claymores see the main article: Retrieval Squad Mode of Operation Yoma-infested towns contact the Organization through placing a request to a fellowship member. Should the fellowship member approve, the Organization dispatches one or more Claymores to exterminate the Yoma. In the case of Awakened Beings, a hunting party is sent. Upon completion of a job, a handler collects the fee. Towns that fail to pay receives no further help, and will be left at the mercy of the Yoma, usually being destroyed by destruction squads sent to raze the town. After a job is completed the Claymore is free to do what she wants until her handler contacts her for another mission. Claymores aren't allowed to kill humans, making them easy pickings for bandits like the Apex although this doesn't pertain to hurting them. A few Claymores even kill humans when they can get away with it (Lucia, Desiree). Claymores sometimes send black cards to be killed by their comrades when they reach their limits. Claymore recruits are usually bought in good health from slavers or taken in as orphans by handlers or Retrieval Squad men. The organization has many types of missions: *Simple Yoma extermination *Corrupt being extermination - costs 100 gold pieces per corrupt being. *Purge mission - requires 4 Claymores or a Zero. Sent after either a Claymore who has killed a human or has awakened. For large forces and particularly strong opponents, the organization has historically sent out teams larger than 4, and teams of all top 10 members. *Deserter extermination. May be done as a purge mission, but more often done by the Number 10 anti-eye of the generation. *Escort mission - The Organization's cheapest service, usually an expendable claymore is sent. A Claymore or Claymores are sent to protect a person or a group of people. Specific warriors can be requested with more money (Lucia). Also used (for free), by handlers when traveling through dangerous territory or giving missions to unstable warriors. Missions can be delivered entirely by one warrior to another, although this is heavily discouraged. *Rescue mission - sends a Claymore or multiple Claymores to rescue a Claymore or handler important to the Organization. *Suicide mission - missions to get rid of a less useful or rebellious/dangerous Claymore. Usually are impossible tasks which result in death or awakening. Can also involve an anti-eye which kills the unwanted Claymore. *Reconnaissance mission - missions that typically involve a claymore with high perception abilities. Claymores typically accompany Handlers or Retrieval Squad members to track and map out Yoma and Awakened locations and movements. Often, this is also used to monitor the behavior of the claymore warriors, and to assess ability and tendency for defection. Typically reserved for the current Eye of the organization. *Collection/Infiltration mission - An unconventional mission reserved for special warriors. The Retrieval Squad specializes in getting samples to improve research, but often calls upon special warriors to sneak past defenses to retrieve heavily guarded or dangerous samples. Warriors also can be used to spy and gain information impossible for any human to obtain, and work behind the scenes for political advantage. The Organization charges outrageously high fees for its services but also charges extra if: *Information was withheld concerning a Claymore's mission *Any Yoma, Corrupt Being, or Awakened was killed during a mission and not specified in the request. Throughout history, the Organization has been interested in profits and controlling Tolaine. It built Pieta to rack in huge profits for outrageously large fees and seized control of the fellowship and by extension, the majority of Tolaine through the puppet leader, Baron Van Abraham. Facilities The Organization has research facilities separate from the headquarters on the outskirts of Tolaine. These facilities do research too dangerous to be done inside headquarters and are each responsible for a single project that the Organization has decided to research. Because of these facilities, outskirt towns don't receive help since a Claymore could find out about the facilities if she went on a mission. Many awakened hide in these outskirts to avoid detection and hunting parties at the price of the possibility of being used as an experiment for these facilities. For more information, see Organization Facilities Category:Factions Category:Staff Category:Places